Home
by Tazou
Summary: So, she returned.
1. Chapter 1

They tensed as a hooded figure entered the room. Muddied cloth almost dragged along the floor, and an ornate mask covered the individual's face. As the person moved closer, Ezarel caught a glimpse of his eyes...Her unmistakable eyes. Disbelief boiled within him.

"...And you are?" Nevra took out his knife, but Leiftan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. Miiko, I thought you were going to recall her later," he said.

"I was...but circumstances have changed. How long can you stay?"

"One week. They were pleased with my latest results, so they decided to be generous. Although, the other organizations took more convincing...Oi, don't look at me like that."

The figure pulled down her hood and removed the mask. A tired expression greeted their astonishment; however, it quickly turned into a glare as a brownie started to approach her. Meanwhile, Nevra turned towards the kitsune.

"...So, you and Leiftan did this? Without my approval?"

"We couldn't take-"

"I'm going to find a place to rest if you two are gonna have a little spat." As the woman turned around, Kero cleared his throat.

"Your room is still available. So..."

Alajéa nodded. "You have to!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Ezarel! Why aren't you saying anything?!" Alejéa looked toward the elf.

"What? If she wants to go, then let her leave. It's not the first time," he said.

"...Haha...Hahahahahahah..."

They all looked at her as she gripped her sides. When she calmed herself, she flashed the elf one of her prettier smiles. A smile that was not so bittersweet as he remembered. He scoffed, and the others cheered as she agreed to their pleas. And while everyone was dismissed to return to their duties, he found himself in front of a door. It was strange for anticipation to run through his veins. The door opened, and the scent of shampoo permeated through the air.

"State your purpose," she said.

"If you're trying to seduce me, at least put more effort."

"I'll present a jar of honey next time, honey."

He entered her room; by the time she shut the door, he had plopped onto her bed. Her mouth opened to respond, but she closed it instead and adjusted her towel.

"Thanks for cleaning the room...for the past few years."

"What's your evidence that I was the one?"

"Either you or Kero wouldn't leave a single speck of dust. Besides, you were the one who decorated it. I doubt all the time wasted in doing so would only be left to rot away."

The towel dropped to the floor, and he averted his eyes as she walked toward the closet. Faint scars danced along her skin.

"Did your shame leave too?"

"Pfft...It's not the first time. We've made lots of memories on that bed, y'know, that started in similar fashion."

After some minutes, she sat on the edge of the bed and wore a chemise. The woman stared off into space, most likely in her own thoughts, and to him, she looked like a worn book. Their gazes met, and he noted her fiddling with a ring. His staring caught her attention as she displayed it in front of the elf.

"You'd think I forget? I know I can be such a disappointment, but..." Her grin disappeared, and she pressed her hands against her cheeks. "It's hard to smile nowadays. Say, are they just as you remember them?"

He blinked. "No."

Her hands fell to her side. "Ah, I knew it. Disguises and all that stiff stuff really did affect me. I was hoping it didn't, so at least when I...what?"

He tilted his head.

"Always expecting some entertainment value, huh...Then allow me to pick."

Before long, she grabbed a book from her bag, threw it at him, and lay in the remaining space on the bed. Their bodies almost touched each other.

"Isn't this a recipe book from the library? So you steal literature as well."

"Shut up and translate. I'll treat you to drinks later, of course."

"How kind of you. It really is cute."

He flipped to the middle of the book and began to read. Words from a different language filled her mind while her eyes drooped. The elf stopped reading; she snuggled against him. He folded the corner of the page and set it on the ground. She shifted at the sound, but the woman turned onto her side. He glanced at her before he closed his eyes.

"Welcome back...even though it's temporary."


	2. Chapter 2

Chatter and food and people clustered in the large room as dusk settled into night. It was nostalgic to see the wooden tables and familiar faces, although she was already forgotten or remained unknown to most.

"Hey, why are you two late? Something happen?"

She and Ezarel sat down with only an exchange of glances, and Nevra snickered.

"Rekindling lost love, right? I'm so jealous."

"Since when did you become my mother?Actually, I had to fill out a report of the time I was gone." The memory caused her to shudder; at least Yhkar and Kero were there. She took the cup of mead and took a swig. "Thanks for still remembering what I like."

"Of course! I can never forget my favorite member."

"Nevra, you know your flattery isn't going to work."

"It won't stop him from trying," the elf said. "Besides, he still has girls from my guard flocking toward him."

"Poor you."

"I didn't ask for your sympathy, dear. Even then, your high-maintenance is already more than enough."

"Hey, why do you hang out with this guy anyway?" She took another sip.

Valkyon let out a cough while the vampire burst into a fit of laughter. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I think we should be the ones asking why you hang out with him," Valkyon said.

"Well, who would resist someone blessed by the Oracle? Not everyone can be so divine." The elf smiled. "I'm so generous to even grace her with my presence."

She let out a 'pfft' as amusement danced in her eyes, and she shrugged.

"I dunno. Entertainment value? He gave me a nice ring? Then again, I was the one who told him about that...Perhaps I'm just too good to be chewed on by a bloodsucker, and his pride was on the line with all the girls that keep running away."

After some more playful bantering, she discussed her past activity; however, the woman spared them the specifics. Laughter and commentary ensued, but she always touched her cheek when she grinned. It was nice to smile in a natural way, almost too nice. When the group split up for the night, Ezarel escorted her back to her room. She slowed her pace as they passed by different doors.

"Is something wrong?" He continued to walk ahead.

"No. Everything...just feels different? I'm not sure how to describe it. It's like how I first came here, y'know."

She stopped in front of the door to his room and gazed at it. Her attention snapped back to him when he cleared his throat.

"Your room is over there if you recall."

"Why can't I sleep in your room? I've been in there only a few times."

"You would break something the moment you set foot," he said.

The woman crossed her arms. "Can I at least get a hug?"

"Come closer then."

She approached him, but when she stopped to be embraced, the elf flicked her forehead.

"Gullible as always." He chuckled.

"I hate you."

"I'll always love you more."

"Shut up...and good night."

"Of course. It'd be nice if you slept well."

She threw herself onto her bed once she shut the door. Drowsiness had yet to settle, and time ticked and ticked. Twisting and turning was for naught. The woman got off her bed, found her parrying dagger and sword, then left the room. She wandered around until she found herself near the gates. With her weapons in hand, the woman started to practice. If only her ability with magic surpassed basic spells. She continued to hit an invisible target but stopped as her arms began to tire. The woman headed back to her room to put away her weapons. She stared at the bed and sighed. Maybe...Once she nodded to herself, she left the room and stood in front of Ezarel's door. She softly knocked and waited. Nothing. Knocked again. Nothing. As she started to leave in dismay, the door opened. The elf narrowed his eyes and muttered something in another language when she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I should have slammed the door. What is it?"

"Can't sleep."

"Even after training or..."

She shook her head.

"And you expect me to do something at this hour? Cute."

"I'll just-"

"You already bothered."

Before she could respond, he walked back to the bed. She stood for a few moments prior to entering the room. The door shut with a click, and he lay on his side of the bed. When she did the same, Ezarel tossed part of the blanket over her.

"Talk." He let out a yawn.

"Um, about what?"

"Anything."

She stared at the ceiling as she shuffled through memories.

"Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight disturbed her rest, and she let out a groan. The blanket fell to the floor. Her eyes blinked several times before she looked to the other half of the bed. Empty. Of course. A sigh escaped, and after she fixed her appearance, the woman headed to the library. Stacked times and organized papers had not changed since. She greeted Kero with a wave of her hand as she started some morning stretches.

"It's nice to see you're still the same as always," he said. "Oh, and Mery is doing fine with your familiar." Kero began to scribble something on a piece of parchment.

"You think so? It feels more like everything left me behind, and I'm the one who changed."

The young man paused in his work and frowned. "...What makes you say that?"

"Hm. 'Dunno. I really can't describe it."

He started to write again. "Have you talked to Ezarel about it?"

"Ah, he doesn't need to be bothered with it. I mean"—she saw Kero's creasing his eyebrows—"I know he won't mind listening...but it'd be a waste of time if I can't express it well. And..."

Approaching, hurried footsteps caused her attention to shift elsewhere. When the door creaked open, Yhkar appeared.

"Miiko needs you to..." She stopped to catch her breath.

The woman nodded, waved at Kero, then headed toward the crystal room. Her eyes widened for a brief moment when she saw more than two people.

"You decided to include the boys this time?"

Nevra frowned. "We talked it out." He then gestured for her to come closer; when she did, he leaned toward her ear. "Not to mention myself and a particular elf here have our own reasons."

"Ahem..." The kistune tapped the ground with the end of her staff. "Now, considering you only have four days here, give or take, when can we expect the next time of contact?"

"Not for a while...They've been getting stricter because some members have started to desert. Worse case scenario it'll be more than a few years."

"Can you send messages? It's possible we can devise a specific code to write in," Leiftan said.

Valkyon crossed his arms. "Wait, what are you doing exactly as you're undercover?"

"Scouting. Inventory checking. Reporting. Keeping the others in check. More of the housekeeping jobs than the actual destroying sanctuaries and whatnot," the woman said.

"Ah, yes. That. Are you confident the map in your report is an accurate prediction?"

"Unless they change the plans. Which I doubt since there's a food shortage. My concern is the possibility of a merge with the bigger organizations. The leader is thinking about it and has went through some talks..."

The discussion continued, and they reached a final decision. Miiko dismissed them; the boys and the woman strolled through the halfway.

"So, are you going to join us for drinks later?"

"Thanks, but I'll decline the invitation, Nevra," she said.

"Aw...And what about you, Ezarel?"

"I have business to take care of."

The vampire blinked, but in a quick moment, a wide grin plastered itself on his face. He hooked his arm around Valkyon's and began to drag him in another direction.

"C'mon Papi Valky, let us leave them."

She smiled and waved, and Ezarel noted the ends of her mouth twitched. Once the duo were out of hearing range, the elf let out a sigh.

"You can laugh now."

"Pfft...Hahahahahahahahahahahahah...He still calls him that? What the heck..."

The elf shrugged in response. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before she left him. The woman took her weapons from her room and headed outside the building. When she found an isolated area, the woman resumed her training from yesterday. Her sword hit the air in a flurry of strikes. In between that and breaks, she practiced unsheathing or parrying with her dagger. Dusk settled in the wide sky as cold winds swirled past leaves and grass. Goosebumps covered her exposed skin, but she still continued to swing. The woman soon lowered her sword and readjusted her grip. Her ears caught the sound of footsteps, but before she reacted, a thick shawl covered the woman. She looked up and met the elf's gaze while he retained a firm grip on her shoulders.

"At least have the decency to not look stupid in public."

She tilted her head. "I thought I locked the door."

"Guess who decided to give me the spare key before leaving for some time."

"Oh."

He took the sword from her and analyzed the blade as she readjusted the shawl.

"It's dull."

She wiped the sweat off her brow. "Mm, haven't had the time."

The elf then pointed the sword at her, and she brought out the parrying dagger.

"It's not a rapier."

"Close enough," he said.

He thrust the blade at her, but she used the dagger to change the direction. The woman parried with succession but frowned as she was forced to step back while his strikes continued with increased relentlessness. When she opted to move out of the sword's range instead of blocking, Ezarel stopped.

"Tired?"

"Well, y'know, I was taught it's not about winning. It only matters whether you can escape."

"You actually quoted him."

"He's not that questionable, and both of us know that."

The two continued their conversation as they ambled to the headquarters. She and the elf reached the hallway, and the woman took back her sword.

"Thanks."

"I know. I'm also going to stay in your room for tonight."

"...Should I even ask?"

He beamed. "I demand compensation for your prior, unneeded intrusion."

"Why am I not surprised," she said.

The elf started to lean toward her, and she stood still; however, he blew a puff of air against her forehead. She forced out a laugh.

"Every time... Every. Time."

He patted her head before he strolled away with a chuckle. The woman returned to her room, placed her sword and dagger away, then took a shower. She let out a sigh of relief as the water washed away the sweat and dirt. When she finished and dried herself, the woman changed into a silk nightgown; as she squeezed the last droplets of water from her hair, she heard the door unlock followed by the soft creaking of her bed. Her head shook. She left the bathroom, and the sight of Ezarel's reading a book as he rested greeted her. The woman approached but stopped near the edge of the bed, and he turned another page.

"You're usually so excited to see me waiting in your bed."

She said, "Honey, today's just not that day."

He closed the book and set it aside. "Do you want some incentive?"

"'Dunno."

The elf made a small, come-hither gesture. "I'll love you some more so come closer."

She blinked for a few moments and let out a defeated sigh. "Why am I an idiot to not decline?" The bed shifted.

"It's a privilege to be my idiot, dear."

At this point, they almost touched with little space between them. He pulled her closer, and the suddenness caused her to flinch in his embrace.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." The woman placed her head on his shoulder.

She would have closed her eyes, but the sensation of his fingertips against her bare back caught her attention.

"So."

"What?" His hands moved elsewhere but continued to caress her skin slow, deliberate strokes. "I did say I wanted compensation. Don't disappoint me."

She woke up to the sound of knocking, but the woman stared at the door. Drowsiness clouded her mind; the knocking continued. The woman squinted as her arm reached to find her nightgown. When her fingers grasped only air, she winced as someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"Hey, are you awake?! I need you to..."

She stopped listening and tried to get up. Her legs ached as she grabbed the table to steady herself. Soft snickering ensued, and she sent a glare toward the elf while he retied his hair. The woman judged the distance between her and the door before she climbed back onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Nevra tapped his foot and waited. Maybe she was somewhere else. When he raised his hand to knock again, he heard a particular sound from the other side of the door, the vampire tried to stifle a laugh.

"I'll just come back later."


	4. Chapter 4

He frowned. Broken glass and a ruined concoction's dripping irritated him the most. His attention shifted to the soft click of the laboratory door, and her mirthful eyes returned his gaze.

"Did you make a mistake?"

"No. I'm thinking it was recorded incorrectly," the elf said.

She walked to the open spell book on the table and tilted her head.

"I can read it...but I'm not sure what the words translate to."

He began to clean up the mess. "I'm still surprised you managed to learn a language or two."

"Well, I managed to convince Kero to-"

"It isn't hard to do that."

She twirled a lock of hair. "Well, I also managed to get you to teach me. Aren't you proud?"

He disposed of the glass into a container and blinked. "Am I?"

They continued to chat, and Ezarel noticed how she clenched her side. While she admired one of the bottles on the shelves, he brushed his hands against the side of her rib cage. She jumped and hissed as he applied more pressure.

"Oh? You usually like these sorts of things," he said.

"I...I do. But not right now."

"Please explain."

She tugged on his sleeve, but he refused to budge. "Some fools decided to follow me. Probably to report back. Of course, it was my duty to beat some sense into them."

"And?"

The woman sighed and leaned back. "Don't worry about it. Though, this type of wound isn't exactly treatable."

"You doubt Eweleïn's capabilities?"

"It's not a matter of capabilities. Rather, I know she can't treat it. Those kinds of weapons inflict a specific type of injury. No healing or magic can fix that." She closed her eyes. "Though, spare me an encounter with Nevra. Definitely not ready for that."

They stayed silent for a moment before he moved away. She turned around and flashed a smile.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Might take a break. And at least provide an offering if you want my help."

She followed him as he left the laboratory. The woman talked most of the time and only received short responses on occasion; however, he allowed her to hold his hand. When she spotted Nevra, she stiffened her posture and hid behind Ezarel. He let out an exasperated sigh as the vampire approached them.

"You look quite annoyed," Nevra said.

"A certain girl thought it'd be cute to disappear from me. Do you know where she is?"

"Pfft...That's part of her charm. Though, it's great that you understand how I feel."

His smile disappeared as he saw her. "I'm sure your cute bird has a reason for why I'm smelling her blood right now."

"She's an ugly duckling if anything."

"Now, now, Ez... Even Miiko knows that ugly duckling is greatly loved."

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure the real love is between the two of you. So, if you'll excuse me..."

As the woman tried to escape, Ezarel pulled her into an embrace. He kept her from moving while the vampire smirked and made eye contact. She gulped.

"Now then..."

Afterward, Nevra decided to report to Miiko and left the two. She let out a groan and pressed her hands against her face.

"That could've been worse, dear."

"Why did you intervene?"

"I did say you needed an offering in order to get my help." The elf rested his chin on top of her head. "Are you feeling fine at least?"

"My pride is wounded. My dignity shattered. Tell my husband I love him as I sink into an eternal darkness."

"...Your husband?"

"What? Don't you remember back then when you fainted in my arms?"

He scoffed. "I'm certain I told you not to touch me."

"And look at where we are now! Quite the accomplishment," she said.

While he muttered under his breath, the woman heard snickering and running footsteps. She frowned.

"Karenn."

"What about her?"

The woman shook her head. "Nothing. Anyway, shall I escort you back to the alchemy lab?"

"I'm not going to get ambushed on the way," he said. "You're not even in the condition to defend effectively."

"Yeah...But I'll won't make the same mistake."

"Don't make such empty promises. It's a waste of time."

He started to walk back in the direction they came, but she tugged on his sleeve again. With a hesitant expression, the woman grabbed his hand and led the way instead.

"I know I can't apologize for making you worry, but you still believe in me, right?"

"That's quite harsh to assume I stopped."

They stood in front of the entrance to the laboratory; the elf untangled his hand and patted her head.

"You'll set aside time for me later?"

He opened the door. "More so of Miiko's orders. Admittedly, even if that weren't the case, I'd find a way."

She smiled a colorful smile and he couldn't help but let out a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Spirits shattered in embrace, swept away by the river. My sorrow is painted for all to see as the stars hide from me. All because I wanted to sing a song. To say what I couldn't. To you, dreaming for all eternity. Encased in the inevitable memory of ice."

She shut the book and placed it to the side.

"I'm quite proud for being able to translate that. Say, why'd you pick this book out?"

They sat in the corner of the library, hidden between the shelves. His head rested against her shoulder, and she tapped her foot to a soft beat. The woman snuck a glance and almost wanted to laugh while Ezarel slept. She took the shawl on her lap and attempted to cover him; to some degree, she succeeded without her moving too much. He shifted as she grabbed the book and turned to a random page. How long has they've been here? Fading sunlight filtered through one of the windows, and Kero's familiar wandered between the aisles. The door opened as she flipped the page. But as those footsteps came closer, the woman frowned and looked to see Karenn.

"Am I interrupting something between our adorable lovers?"

"Don't thinks so. Being a pillow isn't anything special."

The woman watched as the girl sat across from her.

"Really?"

"He does it all the time. I'm quite the cuddly person," the woman said. "But get on with it. You only pester me when there's a purpose."

"So, am I allowed to ask questions?"

"Mm, maybe. You've been eavesdropping?"

The vampire grinned. "Until you returned, Ezarel rarely came out to socialize. But you're leaving again, right?"

They talked about meaningless things. Trivial, rather. But it was something she missed. By the time Karenn left, stars sparkled in the darkness.

"How was the rest, sweet prince?"

The elf grunted and straightened his posture while she took back her shawl.

"Too loud," he said.

"Pfft...You could've said something."

"I'd be interrupting some bonding between rivals. I was hoping for an argument actually."

"Well" —the woman twirled a lock of his hair around her finger— "we can always back to your room for some play. Just don't be too rough."

"I'll decline for tonight."

They both stood up and left, but he led her through the courtyard. She readjusted her shawl as a chilly breeze passed. While stardust sparkled in place, smoky clouds covered the moon. The woman gazed with an emotion of nostalgic wonder at the sky.

"Is it always the same?"

"Of course not, silly. The sky never changes. But the feeling is the one that changes," she said.

It was always the same sky. Whether she stayed at an inn or traveled through a different continent. Even back when she had yet to step foot into this world. It was a brilliant sky.

"It's getting late," Ezarel said.

"You can go back. I'll just stay out for a while."

"All right."

"Sleep well, and perhaps we'll meet again someday."

He stopped and turned his head. "Don't be so dramatic."


	6. Chapter 6

Another dodge. Parry. A block there and another here. Under the shade of a tree. The woman rolled onto her side and stood. She caught her breath as the vampire stretched. A taunting smirk caused her readjusting the grip on her sword.

"Tired already? And I'm just getting warmed up."

"Arrogant as always, Nevra," she said.

Meanwhile, two men stood some distance away from them. One watched each movement; the other, the rustling of the branches.

"Is it really okay to have her spar when she's still wounded?" Valkyon crossed his arms.

"Eweleïn and myself checked it this morning. There's evidence of recovery, but it's not gone. Miiko had expressed concern, so Kero's busy looking through every inch of the library."

"Ez, I'd thought you would be the one to stop her."

He sighed. "I know the idiot better than anyone, and it's a futile attempt to dissuade her from challenging Nevra."

The vampire clicked his tongue as his knife was deflected. He and the woman continued their clash with vigor while Ezarel yawned. Sleep eluded him. Ever since she came back, he rested only when she was near. The rest of the time involved his thoughts' buzzing without stop. He managed during those other years, but now the nights were too cold. Too lonely. Too unbearable now that she returned and the fact she would fly away again was...His attention returned to the spar, but it remained a stalemate. Those two could predict each other's move to some degree, after all. The elf yawned again, and his mind recalled the past. It was noon then. He did not remember asking for her to do inventory on the laboratory, but she wrote everything down. He took the list from her while she stretched with tired eyes.

"Didn't you collapse a few days ago? Why continue to push yourself?"

"It's...I just want to. I may lack skill right now, but surely I'll find a purpose if I continue to help with menial tasks."

"Normally, I would respect that, but at least take care of your health," he said.

And after she nodded, it was a strange feeling then. He took his hand and placed it against her cheek. Abnormally warm, clammy. She leaned toward his touch as if it were natural; he pulled away. He walked to the table and opened the tome, so she knew she should leave. But she stayed and talked for a bit.

He saw her more often since then, and there was a time where Nevra asked him to find her.

"Why do I have to be the one to order her to not overwork herself?"

"She's more likely to listen to you. Tell me your secret later," he said before a group of girls swarmed around him.

At that time, she was organizing some books since Kero was in a meeting with Miiko. Or at least, it was something like that; however, she had collapsed once again. That woman regained consciousness after Ezarel propped her into a sitting position.

"I...it's always you, huh..." Her voice sounded more like a whisper.

There was scolding— although she must have started to fall asleep then— and if there were a moment to designate the start of their "obsession" toward each other, it would have been that moment the next day when he visited her in the infirmary and that pretty smile was irritatingly charming as he saw it for the first time.

He refocused his attention when the sound of fighting stopped.

"Hah, I won again. You certainly lasted longer. Perhaps you beat your personal record?"

The woman groaned and insisted for a rematch. Ezarel sighed in exasperation as he decided to intervene...

Winter frost had settled then on ground and the branches. Snowflakes fluttered in the cold wind, and some landed on top of her head. Yet she could only focus on the still Draflayel in her hands. Beautiful plumage lay in shreds; its body covered in claw marks. This time was too cold compared to all the other times. Bitterly and sorrowfully colder.

"We need to get going," Ezarel said as he scanned the surroundings.

"Then go."

"I'm not leaving. Your leader isn't the only one who's going to throw a tantrum at me."

"If you're only going to stay out of obligation, then I don't want it. You're an adult. What's a little scolding gonna actually do?"

She shook her head as she placed the familiar into a recently dug hole. It was too cold.

"I'm not...This was out of my own choice."

"Not like all those other times? I knew Nevra told you to do it. I'm not that dumb," she said.

The woman took a pack of snow to fill the hole. Too cold. Much too cold.

"I'm not a mindless puppet if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why won't you leave?"

"Because I won't until you come with me."

She started to pack more snow into a pile on top of the hole. It was cold.

"Aren't I a bother?"

"Yes, but it's manageable."

"Why?"

"You're more tolerable than the other imbeciles. There's actual entertainment value."

"I'm an awfully selfish person, y'know."

"That's fine."

"Would you willingly satisfy those selfish sorts of needs?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"How come?"

"Is there a reason not to?"

"But I'm still a selfish person."

"And that's still fine. Even when you get lonely every so often."

"Why?"

"Because I don't mind staying. I'll stay until you leave."

"And then? Would you hate me?"

"...For only a moment. Just a moment."

"You're wasting time."

"It's not wasting time. It will never be wasting time."

"And for how long will you think that?"

"It's not mere thinking, dear. I know it's a fact. So, I'll stay because it will never be a waste of time."

And for that moment, it wasn't so cold anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Her pronunciation was off again, and he corrected her again. After her recent collapse, he forced her to recover; however, the act of teaching was not in his agenda. Over these past few weeks, Ezarel sat in the library instead of the alchemy lab. Her writing impressed him, but actual speaking felt more of an abysmal attempt. The elf adjusted the rimless glasses on his face—where she got them from he did not ask, and why he wore them came from the losing a bet with her— as he wrote his mission report.

"So, would you read this as..."

He burst out into a laugh before the woman finished. Tears were almost upon him.

"Hah...That was cute of you to spout such vulgar words. But no. It's actually..."

While she repeated the correct way, he finished his report. The elf stood up to find Kero. Once he returned, the woman had stopped her studies and gawked at him.

"What is it?"

She blinked and took a deep breath. "Nothing. Nothing at all..."

"If you say so. I've been wondering" —he toyed with the glasses— "how my vision isn't affected by these."

The woman reorganized her papers. "Back home, glasses are also nonprescription. Fashionable accessories in my opinion."

He nodded. "I see. Ah, so that's what you were doing."

"I was what?"

The elf then started to lean closer, and her posture stiffened. Neither looked away. He noticed how she held her breath; Ezarel tilted his head while the glasses slightly moved down. He had that sort of entrancing, playful smile; however, when their noses almost touched, the elf blew a puff of air in her face. A flustered reaction followed while chuckling filled the air. There was distance between the two again.

"You...! That...That's...! You did that because you're still upset over the fact you lost!"

"And what if I'm not?"

She picked up the fallen papers. "Not fair. Not fair at all..."

They bantered for a few minutes. Once she finished her work, the woman started to clean up the scattered books and other such material. Except one book was saved for practice.

"So anyone can wear these?"

"More or less. Here, hand them over."

Once she put on the accessory, the woman flashed that pretty smile and posed. She expected an insult, but instead the elf blinked.

"You're not gonna mock me like usual?"

His hand covered his mouth as he let out a fevered sigh. When the woman started to approach him, Ezarel shook his head and looked at a nearby bookshelf.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood..So how long am I expected to wear those?"

"Only when you mentor me. I'll spare you from possible questioning," she said. "Quite generous, don't you think?"

"You're unusually late, Ez."

The elf rolled his eyes and took his cup from the tray. Not this again...

"Don't be such a grump. Spending time with that girl again?" Nevra grinned from ear to ear.

"Shouldn't you be the one taking care of her? She's under your responsibility."

"Yes, but I'm awfully busy with other ladies. They were cute together, Papi Valky. She was like a kid listening to a bedtime story as he read aloud this book..."

"...So we were both right in thinking someone was spying on us," Ezarel said.

"Or someone didn't close the door properly."

"That's enough, both of you. What's her condition?"

At first, there was not a response as he stirred his drink, and the other two sent a glance to each other. The vampire then snapped his fingers in front of the elf's face; Ezarel flinched.

"What?"

"Her health?" Nevra leaned in closer.

"Better than before. She's eating well and getting sleep. Honestly, why did this babysitting get put onto me?"

It was then he heard snickering, but the three soon engaged in a different conversation...

There, the sound of a door unlocking awoke him. Soft shuffling and a click of the door. The bed shifted, and before he could do anything, a body rested against him. Crisp scents from outside wafted into his nose, and Ezarel moved his hand to rub her back.

"Mm, went to go visit Mery and Looker."

He felt her snuggling. "Shouldn't he be asleep?"

"The familiar woke him up. At least she's doing well since I left."

Ah, that word. He avoided thinking about it, but one week would be over tomorrow. Time was suddenly too fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Concoctions bubbled. Liquids hissed under pressure. Book pages turned during brief waiting periods. He sighed in frustration. The making of this particular potion took up too many resources. A trip to the marketplace was necessary afterward. A list was completed.

"Of course you'd be here. I was worried for nothing." Ah, that silvery voice.

He poured a mixture into an empty flask. Another book page turned. Glass clinked and solvents boiled in various colors.

"Mm, neither of us are good at communicating sometimes, huh?"

"Didn't you say anything to Nevra at least?" The elf began to stir a slimy liquid.

There was shuffling, and he noted her thoughtful observing of a bookshelf. A hooded cloak shrouded her appearance while she held a mask in her hand.

"Pretty Absynthe girls were surrounding him again. Besides, I think he'll understand."

Silence settled between them. He poured the mixture into a beaker; sizzles and pops echoed while steam rose. Ezarel stepped away from his work station. Thirty minutes. Meanwhile, that woman approached him. Slow, hesitant steps. She kissed him, but the elf made no effort to hold her. He simply stood in that brief moment. That brief moment. The woman rested her head against his chest.

"You were an idiot then. Still an idiot," he said.

"And?"

"...I couldn't think. But I had to. I would have stopped otherwise."

"Did you hate me?"

"For only a moment. Just a moment."

His arms had her in a tight embrace, as if she were to fade out of existence as they talked. As if she were to fly from a silver cage and never return. But she did not complain on how difficult it was to breathe nor tease him. She listened. To his breaths and his heartbeat and the boiling of the potion. The elf allowed his eyes to droop. It was inevitable.

"And what now?"

Silence, but Ezarel's grip loosened. There were important tasks to complete.

"Then I won't say it. We won't say it. To each other. Ever," she said.

"Such a childish solution."

"But it's too hurtful. For you especially, right?"

She did not pull away. Those unmistakable eyes looked up with a sorrowful glimmer. That irritatingly pretty smile showed itself again, but something else was attached. And she spoke. Whispers of nice things and worrisome things and unknown things. That woman tried. Her presence aggravated him and comforted him all the same. And when the door shut, the elf chuckled out of bitterness.


End file.
